Listen to Me
by Chang-chang83
Summary: Makoto x fem!character. Makoto finds a vulnerable girl, but is intrigued by her. However she forces herself to not like him. A silly story.
_**Hehehe. I've recently watched Free! both seasons and I really really liked it despite the hyperbolic nature of it. I thought I wouldn't like a fan service anime, but Makoto made his way into my heart. It seems like a lot of people like Rin Matsuoda (red head, shark teeth) but Makoto is just a big of teddy bear that is so cute. I would love to have my own Makoto and marry him and everything. He's literally my dream, I wish he was real!**_

Anyways I've also been reading some reader x Makoto fics on deviantart. Been a bit addicted but anyways on with the story.

 _ **Situation: The fem!character is very very introverted. Likes manga, anime, books, tv shows.  
Also likes photography, animation, drawing. Also extremely polite, respects people's boundaries and expects people to do the same. Doesn't like surprises. Also she has a few body modifications (Some tattoos and piercings) but doesn't have different coloured hair, she looks like any other person without her piercings and covering up her tattoos (think of the main guy in Horimiya). **_

* * *

(In POV of the fem!character)

I was first introduced into the Iwatobi swim club in one of the strangest ways possible.

I remember getting into a fight with some street thugs, they thought I would be a easy target, but I wasn't going to let them take advantage of me. They tried to hold me back but I tried to push them off my arms shoving them into the wall, however they got some easy shots on my back and stomach. The fight seemed to go on, I managed to knock back a couple of the side guys, by hitting them around the head with my heavy bag, but it was now just me against two of the stronger guys. I knew I wasn't going to make it and so did they, so I decided to run for it, but they caught me. I could see their stupid smirks, calling me other horrid epithets.

"You guys are scum!" I heard a foreign voice, just about. Before I blacked out. The next time I woke up, I winced in pain. Something was digging into my stomach, and the fresh bruises were deepening and darkening. I didn't recognise where I was, and immediately tried to struggle, which I regretted because that worsened the pain.

"Stop struggling"

"Please put me down."

"No can do."

"Why?"

"Because you'll run away won't you?" He patted my back, which made me tense up even more, the bruises were too fresh. And my stomach and bruises were becoming more painful.

"I don't think I can walk, let alone run."

"Well it's good thing I'm carrying you then, because I'm already late to swim practice."

"You can just drop me on a bench. I don't want to trouble you." I didn't want to tell him that I had bruises because I had a feeling that he would try and princess carry me which is much more embarrassing, so I winced in pain, trying to endure it, only letting out small squeaks of pain.

"No stop being silly. My manager can patch you up and I'll take you home." I breathed through the pain, concentrating on my breathing to relieve me, because the bruises were still too fresh, and his shoulder was digging into my stomach. What seemed an eternity later I was finally placed on a seat, the plastic seat head was digging into the bruises on my back. I could barely open my eyes, because I felt so exhausted I was just so happy that my stomach and the bruises didn't have any pressure on it.

"So I told you to bring some grapes as a snack, and you brought a girl." Someone asked.

"I couldn't leave her, she was getting beat up by some scary guys. I mean she managed to put up a fight, but she got caught by the scumbags. I couldn't leave her. Gou can you fix her up?"

"Sure! Just hurry up and start stretching you're already late! Go hurry! Semi-finals are in two months, if we want a fighting chance you better start swimming!" I heard the guy agree quickly and a splash. I could hear my heart beat in my ears, and my breath quicken. The pain from my stomach and the bruises was not easing up at all, it was coming intense and spreading. I wish I just slipped off and dropped dead, it would have been a lot less painful than the bruises and stomach pain.

"Does it hurt that bad? I think we should take you to matron."

"I can't. I can't go." I panted, the school matron would see my tattoos and piercings, she would definitely tell school and I would get kicked out. I've already made it this far, and I'm so close to graduating I cannot let anyone see my tattoos.

"But I think you're too hurt for me to help you." a small concerned voice said.

"Just take me to the showers and I'll feel better I promise. I just can't go to matron." I grunted in pain.

"Oh okay, I'll tell the guys so I can give you some privacy and I'll make sure I'll be the only one to check on you."

"Sure. Thanks." I managed to say. The pain was starting to devour me. I barely made it to the showers. The hot water was so relaxing, the pain was washing away and I was starting to feel revitalized.

"(Name)-san are you okay there?"

"Yeah, yeah don't come in!" I turned my back to the shower wall and my left hip, and stomach. But my stomach was still extremely sensitive, which made me groan and the cold shower wall was pressed against my back, which made my back fill with pain. I yelled in pain, forgetting about my injuries.

"(Name)-san! (Name)-san! (Name)-san!" I heard her call and the shower curtain was pulled, I could hear the metal rings scrape by the pole and unfortunately my back was turned to her, so she could see my massive permanent lace henna tattoo.

"(Name)-san.. I'm sorry, I should. I'm sorry I walked in."

"Please pull back the shower curtain."

"Of course." I finished my shower pretty soon after. I wrapped a massive towel around myself, and my hair and shyly came out.

"I'm so sorry I walked in on you!" I heard her apologise profusely.

"Oh. No. Uhh. Well you heard me scream and you came to my aid so I don't blame you. Thank you for letting me use your shower."

"No, it's fine. Really it's fine! I uhh" I could hear her voice getting higher in pitch, soon the dogs in the neighbourhood would start barking at the her frequency.

"You know you can ask me about my tattoos."

"Uh. I. Um. I don't want to be rude."

"It's okay, I just need you to promise to keep it a secret. No one can ever know, especially the teachers. I want to graduate high school and I doubt they're going to let me if they know if I have tattoos. So can you keep it a secret?"

"Yes! I promise, I won't tell a soul, I would never abuse a person's secret. I absolutely promise you, cross my heart hope to die!" She faced me, and saluted me, putting her hand across her heart.

"It's okay. Do you want to see?"

"Uh. Yes please" her face bright red, but her eyes sparkling. I loosened the towel, so it revealed more of my back, and leaning forward to show her.

"Wow. It's beautiful."

"You don't have to flatter"

"No, no I swear! It looks really great. I mean I love it, in fact I'm a little jealous that you have it. It's gorgeous." I lifted my towel back up.

"Thanks. It took forever to get, but it was worth it."

"Um. Where did you go to get it?"

"Tokyo. Over many many summers. I saved up a lot of money."

"Wow, what job did you get?"

"Maybe jobs is more accurate. I did waitressing, hostessing, anything that paid pretty much."

"Wow, I can't believe it. You're amazing (Name)-san!" I could see her eyes sparkling.

"Well I did know the guy as well and he did let he have a discount, since I worked under him as well. I wouldn't call myself amazing."

"No don't down play it!"

"If you say so." I barely breathe out. The pain was slowly returning.

"Do you want me to help put ointment on you?"

"Yeah on my back please." I laid down, whilst I let her work on my back. I was assuming she was looking at my back piece more, which I didn't mind.

"I can't believe you got away with it for so long. How did you do P.E?"

"I wore a lot of tank tops, and concealer. I do regret getting them when I'm still in school, but to be honest I'm such a stubborn person and when I want something I will do anything in my power to get it."

"I think it shows your determination really."

"Thanks."

"I really can't get over how gorgeous it is. But yikes, you sure have a lot more bruises."

"Thanks. Again."

"Alright you're all done." I thanked her and pulled up the towel. I started to undo my towel to do my front, not caring about my compass mixed with crescent moon and feather dream catcher, on my lower stomach and right hip.

"Holy crap. How many times did you get hit?"

"I don't know, just a lot."

"If you were in so much pain, why did you let Makoto-kun carry you over his shoulder? It must have hurt to be held like that."

"I know, I told him to let me walk, but he wouldn't let me."

"Makoto-kun is honestly too macho for his own good. Like any other guy, ignores what a girl really wants, when she says it and ignores what she wants. Such a stereotypical guy." She pouts, having a little anger vein patch on her forehead.

"Yeah, I guess. But I'm glad he found me."

"Yeah lucky. Otherwise I don't know what they would do."

"Yeah I owe you guys."

"No no you don't. I accidentally walked in on you and found out your secret and now I ruined your record for keeping it a secret."

"It's okay."

"Oh before I forget, you can borrow my sports uniform, and sports jacket. To keep you warm and everything. And now it'll help you cover up your uhh secret."

"Thanks again. I can't thank you enough."

"No it's fine. I'm just you're okay, because honestly I thought you were a goner back there. So I'm happy that you're alive and kicking." I nodded, as I put on my clothes, as the girl who I believe as named "Gou" turned her back and rubbed ointment on my stomach, hissing in pain. After zipping up the sports jacket I followed the girl out.

"Is she okay now?" I saw a small blonde boy run up to the girl, and staring at me.

"Yeah, she's fine. Just a lot of bruises."

"Oh really? Let me check." The blue haired one pushed his glasses on, trying to advance.

"NO!" Me and Gou screamed loudly, which shocked the boys.

"Just no, I took care of it. (Name)-san is fine, she has a lot of bruises on her stomach and back. I'll take her to hospital to check on any bleeding and take her home. You guys can-"

"Wait, if you had a lot of bruises on your stomach, why did you let me carry you on my shoulder. If it was hurting you so badly, why didn't you say anything?" The olive green giant, glared at me, but with concern as well.

"I said, put me down."

"..."

"But it's fine, I am eternally grateful for your kindness" I bowed deeply to show my gratitude. They all seemed to stare at me in shock.

"Well now you guys are all caught up, you guys can go head home for the day." Gou ushered me, and took me to the hospital, making sure I had no ruptures or internal bleeding. Gou had tailed me home, even though I assured her, but she insisted which was nice. She gave me her phone number, forcing me to call her if I had any problems. I ensured her, many times and even though I was exhausted I felt happy that Gou was such a nice person. Maybe it was the feeling of human compassion. When I made sure my door was securely locked and changed into my sweat pants and tank top, I slid in my jewellery in my piercings. Cleaning them thoroughly, as I looked at myself in the mirror I smiled. I liked my body, I loved all my piercings and my tattoos. The pain, the journey, the aftercare and the hassle of it all was worth it. I wouldn't change any of it.

The next few days I avoided the swim club, only able to say hi to Gou before rushing off. I was still trying to think of ways to repay them for their kindness. But I didn't. I looked outside in the hallway and saw the swimclub and Gou walking together. It seemed that Gou was lecturing them and going through a new training routine. Hmm maybe I can join as a member of swim club, I pondered.

I shyly asked the teacher in charge of the club, and was extremely happy that someone wanted to help out in the club and described what I would do. And by that afternoon before their after school training session, I was quickly introduced, by Gou and the teacher.

"Well everyone, we have a great, new and wonder addition to the club!" Gou squealed.

"(Name)-san specialises in photography, cameras, animation and technology. She said she would help with your training routine. She'll record you swimming and compare you by some fancy software and she'll be the sub-manager to Gou. (Name)-san has a lot of experience in managing and training in a lot of things, I think she'll be a great addition to the club!" the teacher introduced and then as they clapped for me, she tried to use an old proverb to add some extra sentiment, but it was a little off. I suppose people did make mistakes some times.

"I bought some snacks and mackerel for Nanase-san" I gave them the gifts, bowing shyly. They all cheered for the food, Gou squeezed me tightly, squealing.

"OKAY NO SNACKS. NAGISA PUT THAT DOWN. YOU'RE ABOUT TO GO THROUGH THE TRAINING PROGRAMME. PUT THE DAMN SNACKS DOWN." Gou's inner demon unleashed, as the blonde one dropped the snacks, disheartened. The others also put the snacks on the table, in fear of the demon unleashed.

"So... You guys should stretch, whilst I'll set up my equipment." I saw awkwardly, as I could feel the flames of torture and brutality coming from Gou, I was not going to get caught up in that mess. I made sure all the cables and plugs were put in the correct places. I pulled on the water proof shield and secured it tightly, doing a test run a couple times to ensure. I loaded up my software and camera.

"Alright Makoto-kun you're up first!" I heard Gou order. I saw the tall olive haired giant, crack his neck and snap on his goggles. And slip into the pool. I could see why Gou was such an enthusiast about muscles, and I'm surprised that these guys don't have more fangirls. Even the lolita type, Nagisa had some muscles that could make some girls swoon. But I have to say, Makoto was the most impressive tall, big, brawny, muscular, lean and gorgeous green eyes that seem to reflect emeralds. But guys like him, would never go for me. A lot of guys who saw my tattoos, and piercings, hated them. Called me disgusting, impure, diseased. Especially my back piece.

I heard Makoto say he was ready, I held the camera in place and made sure everything was in place. Making sure the camera was on and not lagging, and then pressed the button as he jumped into his back stroke. I watched him through the clear, perfect lens that defined his arm movements perfectly to the little bubble surrounding him. I continued the process with all of them. I gawked at their muscles, secretly in my head, I couldn't believe that these people were in my school, let alone in some small unpopular club.

The camera lens was perfect, the quality and resolution was beautiful, so clear and crisp, it almost hurt my eyes, because of it's perfection. I know I sound a little over the top, but I loved cameras, photography and high definition. I smiled as I replayed all of them, making sure all of it was working and there was no problems with the videos running. I made sure I placed the clock on them, figuring that timing on their swims was extremely important, and that the resolution was good enough so they could easily see the differences between themselves and others. I packed up my stuff, making sure everything was saved, and put away tidily. By the time I had finished, they had also finished, as they were showering themselves and me and Gou made some warm tea to go with the snacks.

They came out, Nagisa a little annoyed and pouting that we were eating the snacks before him. We all shared out the food for them, and they ate their reward for the day.

"So (Name)-san can we see what you recorded from us?" The blue haired one said, looking at me with pure curiosity.

"Sure." I agreed, pulling out my laptop, and letting it open, I pulled up the videos, and played them. They all stared, almost entranced.

"Wow. I didn't know cameras were so good. I didn't even think it would have such a great resolution when we moved, whilst recording. It's beautiful, absolutely-"

"Well it's not recording, it actually takes pictures every second and my software pieces it together section by section. So it appears crisper, cleaner and more defined. I also record as well for your real timing, but I using this so I help you pinpoint all things you need. Also this helps when I bring in comparisons of professional athletes who have mastered their stroke, so you know exactly what placement you need. For swimming and everything." I explained plainly. They all stared, shocked, almost as if I started speaking another language.

"You're so informed on these, how did you-"

"Friends, and interests. I took a lot of classes from them, and I always liked capturing a memory and keeping it as a momentum forever. A physical momento to always remind you of that specific memory seemed like magic to me."

"T-This is perfection. (Name)-san go get your equipment and record me." the navy haired one whipped off his clothes as he was about to dive into the pool before I could even understand what was happening.

"Haru-chan no!" I saw the olive haired one try to stop Haru. As Gou face palmed, Nagisa continued eating happily and the blue haired megane character was replaying Haru's video. I turned to Gou

"I should be able to get back to you in two days with all the videos done." I bowed to Gou and the weird seniors and left on my way. With a certain olive-haired giant on my mind.

* * *

I came back the next day, as Gou was with the other coach, yelling at them. I was trying to find the perfect comparison, sifting through blogs, videos that were talking about swimming form. I finally found a perfect one for each, getting approval from the professional swimming coach and started to upload. I also promised that I would look at some admin stuff, to double check that Gou had entered into the right competitions and etc. Easy, straightforward stuff. I finished looking at it, and the comparison stuff was still loading, so I decided to doodle on my hand. One of my friends who wanted an intricate tattoo like my back piece was asking me for some designs, and what was a better canvas on my hand. I started with small swirls and dots, then some flowers, that turned into more swirls. I just let myself doodle, over my hand, letting some diamonds form a semi-circle and I added more intricate little dots. It was fun and soothing.

"Wow, that looks fun."

"Oh. Yeah." I barely let out, the olive green haired giant was towering over me, smiling warmly down me. Wow he was rather dangerous, I felt my heart warming up.

"Are you that bored in this club already?" he chuckled. His voice was golden, rich and warm.

"No, not at all. I swear. I'm just waiting for the comparison videos to load, and my friend asked me for some design ideas."

"Oh? Design ideas for what?"

"Oh.. Um.. She's.. She wants a tattoo idea" I tried to feign confidence, so he couldn't find out.

"Really? Do you do a lot of drawings?"

"Yeah, I like to draw a lot, and do geometric drawings and designs, and make them into stickers and stick them on my books. Makes them stand out a bit more. And my friend likes my work so she asked me for some designs."

"Wow, that must be really flattering to ask her for your work as tattoos."

"Yeah it is. I mean it is permanently on her body, so it really is an honour." I blushed a little, wow he was getting it. For once a guy was getting it.

"She must be rather bold, to get a tattoo. Since it's so taboo here."

"Mhmm well-"

"I mean your friend is pretty brave. I could never get a tattoo."

"Why?"

"I don't know, the pain of it. I don't think it's worth it for me. And it kinda looks intimidating, I really can't imagine dating someone with a tattoo as well. I mean people would stare too much, I don't really like drawing negative attention to myself or people that I care about." Well my ovaries just died. I still gave that small shy smile, but the warm feeling he was giving me was diminishing. I couldn't hate him for his own preferences, at least he didn't see my tattoos, and call me disgusting.

"Oh, I must sound really condescending, I'm sorry if I'm being rude" noticing my silence and my expression.

"Oh, oh no no." I shook my head rapidly. "It's fine, you're entitled to your own opinion. Tachibana-san"

"Oh good, I didn't want to come off as rude or offend you in any way." he chucked. I nodded, shyly, thinking over what he said.

"Makoto back to training!" I heard Gou call. He smiled at me and left. It was strange that his smile didn't make me feel as warm now, only because he didn't like tattoos, and that I had them. I felt so fickle, but then again I should really date someone who actually likes my body modifications, if he can't deal with the negative stigmatism from tattoos, then how could he deal with someone he was trying to date have tattoos.

Maybe I should stop latching feelings onto guys I find attractive, or nice guys.

* * *

(Third person POV)

Little did she know that Makoto was attracted to her. He felt sorry for her, for being beaten up and taken advantage of. The guys who took a hold of her were beaten down already, and when he saw the other guys on the floor, he was a little impressed. Makoto always liked girls who could stand up for themselves and were not passive about things. He thought strong, headed independent girls were extremely cute and admirable. When he saw her, collapse his heart fell out and he wanted to save her. And so he did. He thought it was a little funny when she fought back when she woke up. She was just so cute, being all cute.

However when he heard that she had a lot of bruises on her stomach, and when she asked to be let down when he was carrying her, it made him go cold with guilt. He felt awful, he couldn't believe he made more pain for her, when she asked for him to relieve her of it. He was a little annoyed at himself.

He almost jumped for joy when he saw her join the club. He was trying to think of ways to attract her attention, and spend time with her. He couldn't quite put a finger on it, but all he could say was, it was a strong first attraction and he couldn't get her off his mind. Even though she was quiet, barely talked and was introverted, he couldn't help but feel attracted to her. He watched her do the recordings and enjoyed the smile of satisfaction on her face, that was indicating to him that she was enjoying what she was doing. He was always watching her in class, in the corner or his eye, he couldn't quite explain it, but he found that watching her daydream was relaxing and made him smile. To him, she was strong-headed but a dreamer. He had this thirst to know more about her, she had this mystique that was also drawing him in, and he found it interesting and intriguing. In fact he had never felt so excited to meet and know someone, and the thing is he was sure she was extremely interesting, but because she was such a quiet person she barely said anything, he was more determined to hear her talk and know more about her.

He enjoyed swim practice even more, usually when he saw her she was always had no expression, which made her smiles even more special. And hoped that one day he could see her smile up at him. He began to slowly talk to her more and more, to ease her out of her shell, which was happening. He knew she would run off scared if he talked to her a lot at once. So he took small steps. He watched her blossom, slowly but surely talking to the other members by herself, not via Gou anymore. He would feel that little bit happier when she approached him, by herself, soon enough he would be able to confess his feelings to her, and get to know her on a more personal level.

* * *

It had been a few weeks since the I had first joined the swim club, and it was pretty nice. I still had some small mutual attraction the the olive haired giant but I know it was a lot less now since he admitted to not liking tattoos. I was tapping away at my computer away from the pool, making sure the comparison videos were running smoothly and ready to show the swim coach.

"Hey (Name)-chan, are you almost finished?" Gou sat next to me, offering me a water bottle.

"Mhmm, yep, I'll show it to Coach and he can teach the four of them what to do next." I nodded thanks and untwisted the cap.

"So, word is that Makoto-kun has a little crush on you." her eyes were sparkling, I could tell she couldn't wait to spill the news. It took me by surprise, but I remembered his comment about tattoos. Gou was waiting for my reaction, almost exploding.

"Oh really?"

"Why aren't you happy? You have one of the best looking guys crushing on you."

"I know. But I had a talk with him, and he said he doesn't like tattoos. How can I date a guy who doesn't like tattoos, especially my massive back piece."

"I know! Why don't we convince him!" Her eyes still sparkling, I could tell the match maker within really wanted match make me.

"No, because one, he would know that you know that he likes me. Which means he knows you've told me. Two, he would think it's odd, and then figure out that I have tattoos, and I really don't want to be found out, and I'm not risking it over a guy." I argued, even though in the corner of my eye I could see Makoto show off his muscles , as he got out of the pool. God damn, was he walking in slow motion?

"Look I can see you checking him out, you guys have an attraction, just see where it goes. Who cares if you have tattoos and he doesn't like it."

"Okay as much as I would love for that to happen. Tattoos and my piercings are apart of me, and if he doesn't like them, then he doesn't like me. It's not like my hair colour where I can easily change it, and he should be able to look past my modifications to like me, but I don't see that happening with him, because it generally helps if that person likes body modifications. I've tried dating guys who don't like body modifications and it really doesn't end well. Trust me." I answered ending all further questions from Gou. I still heard the words "diseased" and "disgusting" hissed in my ears from previous guys.

"Well okay, I guess I really can't change your mind, and you're right. There is no point in jeopardizing your school life for a potential love interest. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so pushy."

"It's fine, I understand your concern. I've just had some bad experiences, and I rather be with someone who actually likes body modifications and aren't afraid of the bad stigmatism it comes with."

"Yes, I understand. Still though Makoto still likes you, what are you going to do?" Gou asked concerned.

"I don't know, deny him. I'm sure he'll be the polite guy and respect my feelings and back off."

"I agree as well. But I don't really know if he'll back off. Unless you have a boyfriend, or aren't truly attracted to him after a few dates, I don't think he'll back off. Like I said, he's like any other guy, he'll want what he can't have."

"You think?"

"Well we'll see."

"We will."

"Gou, don't plan anything. Do not mess with anything."

"What, I'm innocent."

"Gou, please don't mess around."

"I promise"

"Hey Makoto it's your turn to clean the swimming equipment cupboard."

"B-but it's haunted Manager Gou~"

"Hey, (Name)-San said she's free, she said she can help you" Gou suddenly offered, which surprised me. I blinked in shock, looking at the olive haired giant, and then I realised how small that cupboard was, and how much smaller it would be with the giant in it. I hated this, I knew how this was going to end, he was going to find my tattoos and he was going to finally see me and my modifications and realise who I really am. I'm going to kill Gou.

"Alright then, we'll get changed and we can start." he smiled and running off behind the others. Gou turned around to smile at me, I met her with a murderous look.

"(Name)-san..." I walked off, annoyed. Sure it was petty and she had good intentions, but I really hated surprises and I hated it when people say one thing and do the other. Like why say you promise when you're obviously going to break it. I closed down my stuff, made sure it was all packed away properly. I walked over to the cupboard and almost got buried under the pile of swimming equipment.

"(Name)-san you okay?" I heard his concerned voice

"Yeah yeah." I groaned pushing off the swimming equipment. He laughed, chattering to me and helping out. We talked about daily things, I was still angry at Gou for doing this to me, so I just nodded and agreed. We continued to sort it out, and finally once everything was organised we started to rearrange the cupboard. He went in rather hesitantly, after I told him about my dust allergy, and proving it as I started to have my violent sneeze attack. I made sure he had the door open, and continued to arrange the cupboard. It was going smoothly until the last part, it seemed there was a problem with the rearrangement, we didn't have enough space for the kick boards, so I hold back my sneezes as I walked into the cupboard. Unfortunately I'm the dumbass that didn't leave a weight in front of the door to keep it open, so as soon as I got in that was more than my arms length from the door. And to add the cherry on top of the crappy sundae, the door lock got jammed so we couldn't escape. Oh and the sprinkles were the tiny dust particles that were lifted off their surfaces and were shoved into my face, causing me to sneeze even more violently, making me bend over and hiss in pain as the last few bruises had reminded me that they were still there.

"(Name)-san are you okay? Do you still have the bruises?" He asked, coming near me. I backed up against the door, trying to find the light. The dingy light spread a waxy yellow light in this cupboard.

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah." I answered awkwardly.

"So you do still have the bruises?"

"Yeah."

"Well let me check." He was closing the space between us, tugging gently on my shirt.

"No. No seriously it's fine!" I squealed out. I really couldn't let him find out. I felt another atmosphere of warmth on my front, as I tried to undo the lock, but I was sure I was jamming it further, but hell I had to try.

"Really? you don't seem fine." He mused, his face was just above mine. I know I shouldn't look up at him, but to be honest I was in a hard place. His natural musk was making me more attracted to him, it must be some cologne or something, because no guy could smell this good right? It reminded me of summer, and warmth, it was just so attractive.

"Y-Yeah. I'm just fine" I swallowed, thickly. Still trying to jiggle the door knob. I felt my skin prickle with anticipation. He was far too dangerous, looking at his muscles was not helping me stop my attraction to him. Why were they so well defined and toned? How was this fair? How was there such a guy like this in real life.

"(Name)-san." I heard him call, making me whip my head up. Looking directly up at him. They were dark, dusty emerald, his expression was serious. Wow. He was extremely impressive. There wasn't an inch of ugly on him. Even his skin was perfect. Well maybe Gou was right, I could just see where this leads to. I take a small breath and close the distance, gently touching his lips. Just a tease. Without a millisecond of doubt, he followed me, and kissed me back. Since when did guys have the softest lips? I could feel his determination, passion and strength. Naturally his hands slid around around me, which I enjoyed a lot, I really enjoyed his hot body heat on mine, making me open my mouth a little in mid groan, letting him take an advantage of my little slip up. I didn't mind, at all. Why did he taste so sweet? My hands crept up into his hair, scrunching it in my fingers, holding him there. God damn he was so perfect but that nagging voice was saying "He doesn't like tattoos, how could he like you?" Shit.

His forehead pressed on mine, making my whole body tingle with that prickle, made my heart beat that little bit faster. I heard him groan, as he parted with me.

"So, want to go on date?" I looked at him, as the reality of the scene was hitting me.

"I can't." I denied instantly. The realisation made me open my eyes, I saw his confusion fill his face.

"Why?" his warm gruff voice laced with a little frustration.

"I don't think I'm the type of girl you want to date."

"I think I just proved you wrong a few seconds ago." He argued, staring straight in my eyes.

"Well I don't want you to regret anything. And I think I know that I'm the kind of girl you don't want to date." I reassured, still trying to unlock the damn door.

"Oh, so you know the kind of girls I date? Even thought you didn't know my name until a couple weeks ago?" he raises his eyebrows. I was seriously thinking of showing him compass tattoo to show him, but would it really be worth it?

"Yes, I do." I kicked the door super hard which managed to undo the door, and finally fresh air that didn't smell like cologne and natural musk. I ran off without looking back. I was really going to kill Gou.

* * *

Unfortunately what I had caught from Makoto was not just pheromones and delicious natural musk that made me dream of his stupid beautiful emerald eyes, it was a cold. And I had such a shitty immune system, I was taken down hard, I couldn't even fathom what would happen if I had a the flu. My body took double the normal time to heal colds and other diseases. Luckily my friend was able to check up on me in the morning and evening to see if I was still alive, bringing me rice porridge. By the third day I was still weak, but able to stand up. My friend texted me that he would be thirty minutes, so I decided to shower and clean myself up a bit. The exhaustion from the lack of sleep was not relieved from the shower, but I felt a little better a little cleaner. I checked all my piercings, making sure they were clean, tucking my hair behind my ears, marveling at my ears, I loved all the hoops and jewellery that decorated my ears. I heard the door ring as usual, checking the time, he was right on time as always.

I walked slowly, because I still feeling a little dizzy, and opened the door about to welcome-

"(Name)-san!" I heard, I saw the swim club and Gou in front of my door. I immediately shut the door and sliding in the bolts and key chains, despite their arguing. I tied my hair into a low bun, because my neck was getting sweaty, and tugging at it to cover my ears. Why. Why did they come without telling me. I hated this the most, I knew I would regret Gou following me home.

"(Name)-san! We just wanted to visit you, because we thought it would be nice to visit you, and bond with you a bit better." I heard her reason.

"Please just leave. I uhh.. I haven't cleaned my house, it's a mess."

"It's fine, a little mess is fine."

"Please just leave, I don't want you here today." I didn't want to tell them that I was ill, because I knew they would feel even more inclined to stay and look after me. I definitely didn't want that.

"Come on (Name)-san I brought lots of delicious snacks and treats!" I heard Nagisa tried to tempt me, which was really doing the opposite.

"You guys aren't gonna leave me alone are you?"

"..." I sighed. I opened the door hesitantly. They bowed and excused their intrusion, taking off their shoes and everything. They crowded around my living room table, displaying their goods on it. I followed them in, hoping to God that my friend would hurry up, or that one of them had an emergency. Luckily they left me the wall seat, so I could lean back, but it was next to Makoto. Just great, greaaaat. They were all talking about how nice my place was, asking my annoying questions which I was in no mood to answer. I tried to be as hospitable as possible, but my dizziness was starting to come back, and since there was so many people in the room, it was getting really hot in here, and starting to get really hard to breathe. Come, why wasn't my friend coming, why was he taking forever.

"(Name)-chan?! Are you okay?" I was leaning against my wall, closing my eyes to stop the nauseating dizzy spell. I could barely hear what was going on, I was praying hoping that he would-

"Hey, why are there so many shoes here in your-" I heard my saviour.

"Who are you?"

"I think I should be asking you that question."

"We're the swim club."

"Oh the swim club. I didn't realise she gave you her address and allowed you to come over." I felt a cool hand on my forehead.

"Well, I wouldn't say allowed."

"So you forced your way in?"

"Passively." I heard the blue haired glasses guy correct my friend. I felt my friend check me. "Is your dizzy spell back?" I nodded, just about. "Do you want to go back to bed?" I nodded again. "Can you walk?" I shook my head, I knew if I stood up I would fall back down. I felt strong arms pick me up, ugh I felt so helpless.

"Well if you guys came to her house without her permission, and forced your way in, then you better get ready. I don't know if you guys are good friends or something, but you should have known that you have to respect her privacy. If you invite yourself over, in a non-emergency situation, she will close the door on you. Does she respect your privacy and your boundaries?"

"Yes" I heard a unison answer

"Exactly, she respects your boundaries and expects the same from you guys. Would you like it if your friends came round unexpectedly, or did things without you knowing?"

"..."

"Look I'm not going to tell you guys off, because you seem nice. However you guys need to learn how to read people better, and be a little more thoughtful."

"Please stay here for tonight." I asked, I needed someone to lock my door and ensure I was okay.

"Okay sweetie. Whatever you want." He cradled me a little closer, then I felt myself being lowered and covered by my sheets. And the night carried on.

* * *

(Third Person POV)

Makoto was extremely pissed off. He wasn't usually angry anyways, but after having his spontaneous little steamy make out session in the swim cupboard and being rejected for no reason, it was reasonable.  
He was sure she was attracted to him, because she kissed him first.  
He couldn't mistake that look of desire in her eyes, as she glared back at him. He enjoyed her teasing kiss, he also liked that she initiated first, and that she was a little forceful when kissing, he liked girls who knew what they wanted. He liked it even more when she moaned in response to his wandering hands. God she was addictive, and haunting his thoughts now. But it aggravated him, irritated him that she denied him. She seemed so sure of what kind of girl he dated, and even more sure that she wasn't his type.

He thought he could reconcile and maybe convince her the next day. However she didn't come, she couldn't be avoiding him could she? So he waited for the next, still no (Name)-san at swim club or school. Gou also noticed that their newest member wasn't here and suggested to go visit her is she didn't come back tomorrow. And so that's why they were outside her door, he was actually a little worried if she was angry at him, but he couldn't think why, since he knew she enjoyed the kiss, or supposed so.

He wasn't too surprised at the reaction when she first opened her door, and tried not to feel a little bad when she finally gave way. He was a little excited to see where she lived and how she lived. He made sure that she had to sit next to him, and smiled with a little satisfaction as she sat down next to him. He was eating slowly, forcing himself to not stare at her all the time. He was trying to play it cool, even though his body was already reacting to her. It was until Gou had voiced her concern, Makoto looked at her. His mood changed to concern as he saw her close her eyes, and her rapid breathing. He didn't know what to do, but he wanted to help. Unfortunately he couldn't be her saviour.

* * *

 _ **I'm going to leave it here for now.  
I'll update some time later.**_

 ** _Thought it'd be fun to write Makoto like this._**

 ** _Thanks guys_**

 ** _Love_**

 ** _Chang._**


End file.
